


Fate.....an option or a law?

by Yekta2004levi



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cheating, Children, Cousins, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Serious Injuries, Threats of Violence, True Love, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekta2004levi/pseuds/Yekta2004levi
Summary: He is back from war.....is he?She is back from hell....is she?She love him....does she?He love her.....does he?Tommy shelby is back from hell....it named France....he saw a devil in the kitchen.....or an angel?they call her Anna....but who is she?what will happen when a shelby fell from edge?will he die?or he will survive?
Relationships: Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby & Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Kudos: 4





	Fate.....an option or a law?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm so happy that you're reading this here are somethings that knowing them is good:
> 
> English is not my main language so if there is some mistakes I'm so sorry and you can tell me so I will fix it...
> 
> I try to right and post every week but I'm very busy with my life so if I didn't post it I'm sorry
> 
> I wish you will enjoy it!

Anna POV)  
I was tasting the cheesecake that I made "mmhm it's good!"polly laughed and said "you sure ? Cause last one was good too!" I looked at the bin and said "come on polly it was just a little...." I was looking for a word when she said "burned?"and laughed I didn't pay attention to her and begin singing 

"I sat within the valley green  
I sat me with my true love.  
My sad heart strove the two between  
The old love and the new love.  
The old for her the new  
That made me think on Ireland dearly.  
While the soft wind blew down the glade  
and shook the golden barley.  
'Twas hard the woeful words to frame  
To break the ties that bound us.  
But harder still to bear the shame  
of foreign chains around us.  
And so I said the mountain glen  
I'll meet at morning early.  
And I'll join the bold united men  
While soft winds shook the barley.  
'Twas sad I kissed away her tears  
My fond arm round her flinging.  
When a foe, man's shot burst on our ears  
From out the wild woods ringing.  
A bullet pierced my true love's side  
In life's young spring so early.  
And on my breast in blood she died  
While soft winds shook the barley.  
But blood for blood without remorse  
I've ta'en at oulart hollow.  
I've lain my true love's clay like corpse  
Where I full soon must follow.  
Around her grave I've wandered drear  
Noon, night, and morning early.  
With breaking heart when e'er I hear  
The wind that shakes the barley"

And then it was the first time I hear his voice "where is polly?" Without turning I said "its mrs gray sir....and sorry but you have to take a bet at the next door not here" it wasn't the first time that someone was missing and he has an unfamiliar voice "where is polly?" I tried to not punch him in the nose and said " what do you want from mrs gray?" I turned and saw that he has an army suit "where is she?" I breathed deeply and said "she said she was waiting for some soldiers....I bet that's you....wait here I will call her" I know it was abnormal to shout and called her so I used the phone on the table "polly the soldier is here" she was so happy I could tell just by her voice "perfect!I'm coming" I hanged up and said "she will be here in a moment" he had a cold deep glance I know the reason....he was from war it was normal so I tried to cheer him up "wanna some cheesecake?" He just looked "I will consider that as a yes" I gave him a one and he take it....with a nod I got that it was good I smiled and said "I'm happy you liked it"

Then I heard polly "oh my god!tommy!you're back!"I said with my self "he's....back?"


End file.
